Unconventional
by Synnerxx
Summary: Dean gets some news and isn't exactly pleased with Gabriel.


**Pairing: Dean/Gabriel**

**Warnings: Mpreg, kid!fic**

**Spoilers: None**

**Notes: Written for candylovinangel's birthday.**

* * *

><p>"I'm what?" Dean shrieks, glaring daggers at the Archangel.<p>

"You're pregnant, preggo, knocked up, with child. However you want to put it." Gabriel shrugs, sucking obscenely on a lollipop.

"How does that work? Dean is a guy." Sam asks, brow wrinkling.

"Angel mojo. My Grace sensed that Dean was 'infertile' and helped him out with it." Gabriel explains, making air quotes.

"Helped me out how?" Dean growls, looking ready to murder the Archangel.

"By giving you the ability to bear children. Just on the inside though. You still have a penis." Gabriel smirks around the candy in his mouth.

Dean looks like he could happily strangle Gabriel, but refrains with a growl. "So I'm gonna have to carry a baby? Like, seriously?"

"If you want a child with me, yes." Gabriel suddenly looks unsure and crunches down on his lollipop.

Dean looks at the Archangel and sees the hesitation, the love and the hope burning in his eyes. He softens as he walks over to Gabriel. He touches Gabriel's cheek gently, fingers stroking over the soft skin. He smiles gently and kisses Gabriel, licking the cherry taste of the lollipop out of his mouth. He pulls away with a smirk. "How bad could it be, really?"

"Well, the food cravings, which you have weird ones already, will get worse. The mood swings are awful, I hear. The weight gain, the aches and pains, the inability to hunt. I can go on." Gabriel grins wickedly.

Sam decides it's best to leave now before all of that sinks into his brother's brain and he snaps. He edges out the motel door, shutting it gently behind him.

"What do you mean inability to hunt!" Dean screams at Gabriel.

"What, do you really think I'm gonna let you hunt when you're carrying my child?" Gabriel's eyes flash in irritation.

"You can't stop me! Sam can't do it on his own and we can't take nine months off." Dean snaps, pacing around the room.

"It won't take nine months. Angel mojo, remember?" Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"Wait, won't this baby be part of the Nephilim?" Dean asks, voice hushed.

Gabriel is surprised for a moment that Sam didn't think to ask this question earlier when he first learned about the pregnancy and that Dean even thought to ask this now. The pain from what he had to do so long ago still tears at his heart briefly, but he pushes it aside, focusing on Dean. "No. If it was going to be, God would never have allowed it to be created in the first place."

Dean looks relieved and drops onto the bed with a sigh. "So now what?"

"We go to Bobby's and you explain what's going on and stay there for the duration of the pregnancy." Gabriel sits down beside him and slings an arm around his shoulders.

Dean leans into Gabriel's side. "He's not going to like this."

Gabriel chuckles and drops a kiss into Dean's hair.

Bobby takes it better than expected, though he still calls them both idjits, but they knew that was coming. He agrees with Gabriel about Dean not hunting for the duration of the pregnancy, much to Dean's chagrin. Thankfully, the pregnancy will only last three months instead of the usual nine, so Dean doesn't have to wait long.

His belly rapidly swells and the odd food cravings have Gabriel snapping up sandwiches of peanut butter and ketchup, much to Sam's disgust. Castiel drops by occasionally, when he can get away from Heaven and his peacekeeping duties to give his blessing and help Sam finish off the rare monster that comes close enough to Bobby's house. Dean isn't letting Sam hunt if he can't.

The day of the baby's birth is finally here and Sam isn't too clear on the details on just how exactly his nephew is brought into the world and when Castiel tries to explain, he shoves his fingers in his ears and starts humming really loudly until Castiel takes the hint and falls silent.

When Gabriel steps out of his and Dean's bedroom – nest as he calls it now – and hands Sam a little boy with big green eyes and tuft of tawny hair, Sam absolutely melts. Dean leans against the door frame looking tired, but happy. "His name is John Robert."

Bobby smiles is his gruff way, obviously pleased to have the baby named after him. Sam passes him over and Dean smiles back. "Meet your grandson, Bobby."

Bobby rocks the baby in his arms for a moment, eyes looking suspiciously damp before he clears his throat and passes the child to Castiel who looks at him for a moment before copying the movements of Sam and Bobby and John snuggles against his chest, tiny fingers clutching at his tie.

Gabriel laughs delightedly, leaning over Cas' shoulder. "I think he likes you, bro." John yawns and closes his eyes, fingers still curled around Cas' tie. Castiel nods, expression grave, but a tiny smile is tugging at his lips as he hands the baby back to Dean.

They may not be a conventional family, but John Robert definitely has the best family a kid could ask for. Parents who will love him unconditionally, two uncles there to spoil him and a fierce grandfather there to protect him.

Nothing but the best.


End file.
